Quixoticism
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: Ren was actually a really, really bad worrywart. Sequel to Quixoticism. Written for rally drabble. Ren x Masato.
1. Quixoticism

Part of the twice-weekly Rally Drabbles.

**Quixoticism  
><strong>By – _Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: Romance  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Ren x Masato  
><strong>Story Type<strong>: Drabble  
><strong>Summary<strong>: This nervousness is worse than the butterflies in his stomach when he's preparing for a live, but the stakes are much, much higher.

**Disclaimer**: _Uta no Prince-sama_ is the intellectual property of Broccoli.

**Spoilers**: None, AU-ish.

**Notes**: This is from Toki's prompt: "ring."

* * *

><p>Of all the romantic flings he's had, this is his most serious one. Regardless of whatever rumours and "experiences" he's had, he's never had to consider coming so far as to ask the other's hand in marriage. No one would expect it to be the heir to the Hijirikawa Company either – because they're both guys. And Jinguji Ren is known for his womanizing; how he hates his younger self.<p>

Ren fidgets, the small case weighing heavily in his pocket, as he waits for Masato to get ready to leave for their date. The concept of commitment to him is a huge leap – in faith and in life – but in this relationship, he feels he's finally ready for it. Tonight is Decision Night; he would either be the happiest man on earth, or he would leave with a broken heart. He has all the legitimate reasons to be nervous.

They go to the restaurant they ate in for their very first date. Masato had seemed really pleased with the food and service, and they've come regularly since then. They know the staff quite well by now, and Ren doesn't waste any time on formalities in pulling strings for a private parlour. He leads Masato gently by the hand to the room, treating him almost too princess-like, and even though Ren knows his boyfriend of three years hates this kind of treatment (_I'm not a girl_, as he's reminded), he can't help but be the perfect gentleman.

He's already ordered all of Masato's favourites before they came, so Ren makes small talk to pass the time – and to calm his nerves. Masato suspects nothing, thinking that this is just another normal evening, and that suits Ren just fine. Towards the end of their dessert course, he excuses himself to the washroom. He splashes ice cold water onto his face, and slaps his cheeks a few times, mustering up all of his courage and determination. He loves Masato and he really wants to spend the rest of his life with him – that should be enough reason to propose without qualms.

Ren picks up the bouquet of flowers he has requested the floral store to deliver to the restaurant earlier that evening. He takes a deep breath and re-enters their room, steadying his voice for the most important question in his life.

Masato looks up at the sound of the door opening, nodding as a way of welcoming him back. His blue eyes widen in surprise as Ren lowers onto one of his knees, staring at him right in the eye. He's never seen such fierce resolve before. "Ren—?"

"Would you entrust the rest of your life to me, Masato? I know I have many faults and at times I'm insufferable, but I promise I'll do my best to make you the happiest husband in the world, if you'd like to walk down this long road together."

The silence that follows after – which Ren expects – is excruciatingly long and feels even worse than when he's waiting for his practical examination results. He tells himself to not waver in his gaze, because he certainly isn't faltering now. There's no chorus of _marry him_ and_ accept his proposal_ like in those silly dramas; he wants Masato to make the decision based on his own feelings, not because of pressure. Still—the silence is unbearable.

"Ren, I—"

He knows that tone of voice, that hesitation. His hand holding the ring case trembles ever so slightly, but Ren tells himself to hold on; a proper answer is better than his own speculation.

Masato gives a barely perceptible nod, and Ren would have missed it if not for a telltale blush. His hopes soar.

"Is that—?"

The blue-haired man nods a little more firmly this time, letting a smile grace his face.

Ren's face is washed with relief, and with shaky hands, he slides the band down Masato's left ring finger. "Thank you," he whispers, dropping all his seriousness from before and falling back into his colloquial manner of speech. He kisses his knuckles, lips grazing against the cold metal, and he's reminded that this is absolutely real.

"You'd better not make me regret this," Masato knocks on the top of Ren's skull, and smiles wider at the momentary look of panic that flashes over his face.

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress' Notes**: Well that turned out to be way longer than I expected.


	2. Plan and Execution

**Plan and Execution  
><strong>By – _Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: Romance  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Ren x Masato  
><strong>Story Type<strong>: Drabble  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Ren was actually a really, really bad worrywart.

**Disclaimer**: _Uta no__Prince-sama_ is the intellectual property of Broccoli.

**Notes**: This is from this week's theme: "June bride". Sequel to week 2's "Quixoticism".

* * *

><p>At Masato's threat (if it can really be called so), all the marriage preparations were done under the Jinguji name. Of course, his family didn't really give the third son any back-up except their blessings for the couple, since he had his job and steady income now. But as weeks passed and the day of their marriage approached, Masato regretted his previous decision.<p>

The paranoid side of Ren that he had rarely witnessed was rearing its ugly head as Ren became more and more agitated about the ceremony. Was the venue booked at the right location and time slot? Were their tuxedos the right dimensions and in perfect condition? Did everyone receive their invitations yet? Were the wine safely stored in the cellar? Did the order for the wedding cake go through yet? Did the—

And he didn't stop panicking even when they were safely in front of the altar, saying their vows. For an eloquent speaker capable of sweeping people off their feet, Ren was certainly out of his element, stuttering and stumbling over his words. Masato indulged in a little smug smile, glad that he wasn't the only one losing his cool.

"You may now kiss your husband."

The kiss that Ren initiated was soft and hesitant, like he was doing something wrong; but Masato would have none of that. He pushed back with more force than usual, silently telling him that he didn't agree to marry a coward, and Ren was, perhaps, empowered by the brief show of dominance.

Later, when they finished entertaining their guests at the reception and dinner, Ren finally looked him in the eye and whispered, "you were beautiful today, love."

Masato blushed at the compliment. "And you could've been better today," he chided, in a half-serious tone, pinching the bridge of Ren's nose.

He made a noncommittal noise at the back of his throat before staggering to the bed, bringing his partner with him. Masato thought this was when they'd finally make love as husband and husband, but he was wrong; Ren was already snoring lightly beside him, arms wrapped tightly around his hips.

Masato was just a little disappointed, but he could forgive him. Ren had worried himself silly for months, and it was only by miracle his hair hadn't turned white or lost somewhere along the way.

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress' Notes**: My muses decided to abandon me halfway and went down the sappy, romantic route.


End file.
